Entre óculos e máscaras
by Anne Asakura
Summary: Shino não tira os óculos pelo mesmo motivo que Kakashi não tira a máscara. - Kiba's PoV com uma dose de loucura e insânia - Presente para Nanase Kei, omakes dedicados ao Hades.


**Verdades a serem ditas antes da fic:**

**- A fic é fumada, o título é culpa da Nanase Kei, tem citações nerds, se vocês gostarem é mérito meu, se odiarem é culpa da Nanase Kei 8D**

******- Nana, eu te amo porque você disse que eu posso escrever o que eu quero e não preciso fazer minhas obrigações de ficwritter s2**  


**- PP EU TE AMO S2S2S2S2S2**

**

* * *

**

_**Entre óculos e máscaras**_

* * *

_Shino não tira os óculos pelo mesmo motivo que Kakashi não tira a máscara._

* * *

_Dedicado a Nanase Kei porque ela é minha Annana s2_

* * *

- Sabe, eu estive aqui pensando...

Ih, lá vem besteira.

-... por que o Shino nunca tira os óculos, Kiba? – Naruto me questionou, enquanto olhávamos as nuvens. Os outros dois, Chouji e Lee, ergueram o rosto para nós enquanto Shikamaru continuou com os olhos presos nas nuvens.

- E como é que eu vou saber? – contra-argumentei. – Ele é um cara estranho, Naruto, eu cansei de tentar desvendar os mistérios daquele louco.

- Mas ele faz parte da sua equipe, oras. – Naruto sentou-se, convencido a continuar me importunando com aquele item em questão. Akamaru se mexeu ao meu lado, provavelmente tendo algum sonho inquieto.

- Nem por isso eu tenho que saber a cor das cuecas dele, Naruto.

Merda.

- E por acaso você sabe mesmo a cor das cuecas dele, Kiba? – Chouji engoliu alguns salgadinhos, focando o olhar em mim. Até mesmo Akamaru parecia ter se retraído com as más lembranças de uma aposta mal-sucedida.

- Pare de ser estúpido, Chouji! É claro que eu não sei! – bradei em defensiva.

- Oras, mas qual o problema? Eu sei as cores das cuecas do Neji-san. Tomamos banho juntos às vezes.

Mas ein?

- BANHO JUNTOS? – Chouji cuspiu os salgadinhos na cara de Naruto e segurei o riso ao ver Akamaru ir lambê-lo.

- Claro! É um exercício saudável para o nosso fogo da juventude!

Fogo da juventude, sei. Tá mais pra fogo nas partes baixas desse sobrancelhudo.

- Parem de fugir do tópico! – Naruto exasperou-se. – E tire esse cachorro pulguento daqui, Kiba!

- Epa, pulguento não! Pare de lamber esse lixo, Akamaru. – puxei-o para o meu colo, embora ele estivesse maior que eu, como eu havia notado há pouco tempo desde a volta de Naruto.

- Oras, isso é simples. – Shikamaru se manifestou, pela primeira vez não parecendo um cadáver, seus olhos fixos em uma nuvem qualquer. – Pelo mesmo motivo que o Kakashi não tira a máscara.

Ahn?

_**X**_

Devo dizer que assim como Shikamaru, eu era totalmente contra a idéia de espionar um componente da minha equipe. Não porque fosse problemático ou porque eu preferisse jogar uma boa partida daquela velharia que ele chamava de Go, mas porque apesar de Shino ser um louco esquizofrênico que vivia enchendo o Akamaru de pulgas, ele era meu companheiro de time e, sendo assim, eu preferia respeitar a privacidade maluca dele para não sofrer as conseqüências.

Depois de muita encheção de saco e de terem comprado Akamaru com um bife gigante, acabei cedendo e seguindo o grupo. Maldito cachorro traidor, nem pra me deixar um pedaço.

Resolvemos, por votação, que começaríamos perguntando para as pessoas que costumavam conviver com eles. Como eu e Naruto fazíamos parte da equipe de investigação e não sabíamos de porra nenhuma, fomos rapidamente descartados. Fomos então atrás da pessoa provavelmente mais sensata da minha equipe, a Hinata.

Ela estava tomando chá enquanto via Neji treinar, o que eu achava uma perda de tempo, porque ela podia estar muito bem fazendo qualquer outra coisa, mas enfim, cada um com seus gostos.

- Hinata-chan! – Naruto acenou daquele jeito estúpido e exagerado e Hinata rapidamente ganhou uma coloração de pimenta malagueta, o que chamou a atenção de Neji.

- N-N-N-Na-Nar...

A pobre nem terminou o nome dele antes de entrar em colapso e desmaiar. Tivemos que esperar uma meia hora até ela acordar, e eu aproveitei o tempo pra explicar pro Neji o que estava acontecendo.

- Hum... entendo. Mas oras, ele não deve tirar o óculos porque deve levar surras em casa. Deve ser também por isso que ele usa aquele casaco enorme. Do jeito que o clã dos Aburame é estranho, devem se submeter a algum tipo de tortura.

Olha quem fala de clãs estranhos, o cara que tem uma tatuagem de 'X' na testa. Mas a bem da verdade, ele talvez tivesse razão. Até nos dias mais quentes o Shino ia treinar com aquele casaco enorme. E se ele realmente fosse surrado em casa pelos pais psicopatas? Meu próprio companheiro de time sofrendo abusos e eu sequer tinha idéia disso?

- Como um jounin de Konoha eu me predisponho a ajudar vocês. Vamos. – ele ajeitou o kimono sobre o corpo, o olhar sério. Hinata havia acabado de despertar, mas depois de ver Naruto desmaiou de novo. Vai entender essas mulheres...

_**X**_

Continuamos nosso caminho, pensando no próximo destino que devíamos seguir. Neji e Lee ficavam mais atrás, trocando palavras que, no geral, acabavam com Neji mandando Lee calar a boca por ser um estúpido. Preferi não atrapalhar o casal.

- Que problemático... não podemos simplesmente deixar isso pra lá? – Shikamaru resmungou. – Eu ainda tenho que ir até o escritório da Tsunade-sama ver o que ela quer que eu faça...

- Isso é perfeito! – Naruto exclamou, como se tivesse tido a idéia mais genial do mundo. – Podemos pedir à vovó Tsunade para nos dizer o motivo! Vamos!

Suspirei, trocando um olhar com Akamaru. Ele também parecia achar que aquela idéia acabaria num fiasco.

_**X**_

Assim que chegamos ao escritório da vov..er, da Tsunade-sama, nos deparamos com Sakura, e por um momento Naruto pareceu ter se esquecido do nosso real motivo para vir até ali.

- Sakura-chaaan! – ele acenou debilmente correndo até ela, e Lee fez o mesmo, o que claramente não deixou Neji feliz.

- O que está fazendo aqui, Naruto? Achei que estivesse livre das missões hoje.

- Aaaah, estamos numa missão rank-S!

Sakura estreitou os olhos, desconfiada.

- Que tipo de missão?

- Queremos saber por que o Shino-san não tira os óculos e o que isso tem a ver com o fato de Kakashi-san não tirar a máscara!

Sakura arqueou as sobrancelhas deixando amostra sua enorme testa, com a cara mais '_oras-mas-isso-não-é-óbvio'_ do mundo.

- Oras, mas isso não é óbvio? Com certeza eles são de alguma seita maligna que exige o uso de algo que lhes esconda o rosto.

Shino em uma seita? Isso explicaria o por que de ele nunca ter me deixado entrar no quarto dele. Devia esconder coisas demoníacas por lá.

- Mas bem, acho que vou com vocês até a sala da Tsunade-sama. Eu precisava mesmo entregar uns relatórios do hospital a ela.

Logo logo a torcida do flamengo estaria se perguntando por que caralhos o Shino não tirava os óculos.

_**X**_

- Tsunade-sama? – Sakura bateu na porta, esperando por resposta.

- Estou um pouco ocupada aqui, Sakura. Não pode esperar?

- É que o Naruto e o Kiba queriam te perguntar algo particular.

Ouvi um suspiro atrás da porta e segundos depois ela nos mandou entrar, mas pareceu se arrepender ao ver o número de pessoas que nos acompanhava.

- Mas o q... Shikamaru, que bom que está aí. Já ia mandar te buscar para guiar o Gaara enquanto ele está aqui em Konoha.

Peraí, ela disse Gaara?

- Olá. – O Kazekage acenou para nós um pouco tímido com a presença de tantas pessoas e ergueu-se ficando ao lado de Shikamaru.

- Então...? – Tsunade olhou de mim para Naruto.

- Ah, é que... – senti que o que tínhamos a perguntar era completamente estúpido para ser perguntado a um Hokage.

- Nós queremos saber por que o Shino nunca tira os óculos e por que o Kakashi-sensei nunca tira a máscara, vovó. – Naruto colocou as mãos atrás da cabeça, como se aquela fosse a pergunta mais cabível do mundo.

Achei que Tsunade fosse pular em nosso pescoço a qualquer momento, nos xingando de nomes feios enquanto nos estrangulava. Ao invés disso ela ficou séria e ergueu-se da sua cadeira, olhando através do horizonte.

- Isso é porque... – ficamos todos em silêncio diante da expectativa. - ... eles têm vergonha do que realmente são.

Fiquei pasmo. Será que o Kakashi-sensei era na verdade o meme do forever alone¹? E o Shino? Não quero nem imaginar o que tinha por trás daqueles óculos like a boss.²

_**X**_

- Isso está ficando muito estranho, por que simplesmente não vamos até eles? – Lee questionou enquanto andávamos por Konoha.

- Se o que a vovó Tsunade disse está correto, eles não vão nos dizer. – Naruto se interpôs.

- Eu estou certo desde o início e Shino é abusado sexualmente pela família. – Neji concluiu.

Peraí, quando foi que ele disse sobre experiências sexuais?

- Problemático... eu devia estar levando o Kazekage para um tour e não pra essa confusão.

- Pelo menos aqui ninguém acha que eu sou um assassino frívolo e sem emoções. – Gaara murmurou.

Ah, mas eu é que não vou baixar a guarda perto desse aí.

- Estou ficando com fome, a gente devia fazer uma pausa.. – Chouji reclamou. E, cara, tive que admitir que pela primeira vez o gordinho tinha razão. Já era hora do almoço e eu nem tinha tomado café da manhã.

_**X**_

Depois de muito discutirmos e revermos nossas economias, ficou decidido que Gaara, com seu salário de Kazekage, pagaria uma rodada pra todo mundo no churrascão onde Asuma-sensei costumava levar Chouji, Shikamaru e Ino, que aparatou ao lado de Shikamaru como se fosse uma bruxa de Hogwarts.

- Então vocês rodaram a cidade inteira e no fim não sabem a resposta? – Ino arqueou as sobrancelhas. – Acho que é porque ele usa drogas, sei lá. Geralmente quando uma pessoa sofre muitos abusos em casa isso acaba acontecendo, ceder pro caminho das drogas.

Agora além de estuprado, meu amigo era um drogado. Ótimo.

- E como isso explica a máscara do Kakashi? – Chouji engoliu mais um pedaço de carne, o décimo quinto só naquele minuto.

- Vai ver ele é alérgico a pólen. – ela deu um risinho.

- Ino! – Shikamaru bradou.

A pólen? Essa eu não entendi.

_**X**_

O fato é que depois de muita discussão, acabamos na biblioteca de Konoha. Sakura disse que se não podíamos encontrar a resposta verbalmente, os livros iriam nos ajudar. Não fui muito a favor disso porque tive que esperar ao lado de fora com Akamaru, então, quando Sai saiu arremessado contra uma pilastra e todos os demais saíram tentando segurar Sakura para que ela não cometesse homicídio doloso, compreendi que a resposta não estava lá.

- Bem, testuda despeitada, como eu disse a você e ao pinto pequeno ali, - ele apontou Naruto com a cabeça. – acredito que o motivo por Shino usar óculos seja para evitar ser reconhecido, assim como Kakashi-sensei. Eles podem ser, na verdade, criminosos de rank-S ou até mesmo membros da Akatsuki.

O Shino, membro da Akatsuki? Nessa eu não podia crer.

_**X**_

Após a incrível insistência de Naruto, fomos até as termas femininas, onde achamos Jiraya-sama anotando algumas coisas para um novo livro de histórias.

- ERO-SENNIN! – Naruto berrou no ouvido dele, o que fez com que ele saltasse e caísse na água quente, e bem, vou pular essa parte.

Depois de muitos xingamentos e de sermos expulsos das termas, Jiraya-sama pareceu disposto a nos ouvir.

- Então, o que é que meu aprendiz tolo quer saber?

- O senhor sabe por que é que o Shino nunca tira os óculos, Ero-sennin? E por que o Kakashi-sensei nunca tira a máscara?

- Hum... – ele ficou em silêncio por um momento, parecendo pensar. – Isso tem a ver com cosplay.

- Cosplay? – questionei.

- É. O Kakashi faz cosplay de Rikimaru e o Shino de Alucard³. Sabe como é, ele não curtia muito vermelho e optou pelo casacão bege.

Hum... não sei não.

_**X**_

Decidi colocar um pouco de juízo na cabeça daqueles desmiolados e fui até a casa de Kurenai-sensei. Se havia uma pessoa que podia saber algo sobre Shino, esse alguém era ela. Tocamos a campainha e aguardamos algum tempo, ao que vimos ela sair toda despenteada abrindo só uma frestinha da porta.

- Kiba! O que faz aqui? Algum problema com Akamaru?

Estranhei a atitude dela, mas decidi prosseguir.

- Não, ele está bem. É o Shino.

Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas diante da menção de Shino enquanto lançava olhares furtivos para trás. O que estava acontecendo ali?

- O que tem o Shino? Ele se feriu num treino? Achei que tivesse dito para maneirarem.

- Não, não é isso. Apenas quero saber por que ele nunca tira os óculos e... está tudo bem aí, Kurenai-sensei?

- Ahn? Ah, claro que sim querido! – o tom dela não me convenceu. – Mas por que querem saber isso? – ela questionou ao dar-se conta do tamanho do grupo que me seguia.

- Ah... curiosidade.

- Bom... ele usa óculos pelo mesmo motivo que Kakashi usa a máscara.

- E q..

- Preciso ir agora, até logo!

...ual é esse motivo?

Todos olhamos para Shikamaru. Ele deu de ombros.

- Me coloquem fora dessa.

- Agora que está ficando interessante? Vamos, Shikamaru, quero ver mais desse espírito de Konoha. – Gaara o pegou pela mão, puxando-o dali.

- O-oe, Kazekage! – Shikamaru exclamou. – Problemático, problemático!

Problemático mesmo.

_**X**_

Acabamos na frente da casa de Shino. Gaara adentrou sem nem sequer bater à porta enquanto Shikamaru exclamava o quão problemático era isso. Conforme seguíamos caminho, senti um medo crescente tomar conta de mim. Afinal, talvez descobrisse o que estava acontecendo.

E se Shino estivesse mesmo sendo espancado, violado e estuprado pelos pais? E se ele fosse um traficante de drogas e, ou pior, da Akatsuki apenas porque tinha vergonha de mostrar que realmente era participante de uma seita demoníaca?

Eu juro que não me importaria com isso, continuaria achando ele um cara estranho, mas legal no fim das contas. E jurei a mim mesmo que se nada disso fosse verdade, eu nunca mais reclamaria das pulgas que ele deixava no Akamaru quando dormia em casa.

Estava tudo muito silencioso ali. A casa toda estava organizada e gélida como eu tinha visto da última vez que estive ali. Subimos um lance de degraus e respirei fundo quando paramos na frente do quarto de Shino.

Gaara, ao contrário de mim, não fez cerimônias. Abriu a porta de supetão e o que vimos lá dentro me deixou abalado, em choque ou qualquer coisa que pudesse descrever o meu estado depois do que eu vi ali.

- Droga, parece que perdi de novo. – Shino murmurou, entregando o controle do Playstation a Kakashi.

- Admita, Shino, você nunca será bom como eu em Tenchu¹¹.

- Acho que não. – eles pararam por um segundo, encarando a todos nós. – Ah, olá.

- Então... estão apenas jogando vídeo-game? – perguntei.

- É o que parece. – Kakashi arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- E você não está sendo estuprado, violado ou espancado? – Neji questionou.

- Não? – Shino parecia cada vez mais intrigado.

- Nem participa de uma seita, tem vergonha do que realmente é, faz parte da Akatsuki, trafica drogas ou faz cosplay de Alucard enquanto o Kakashi-sensei faz cosplay de Rikimaru?

- Não, não, não e sim, faço cosplay de Alucard. Sou um grande fã dele.

Todos ficaram em silêncio, como se aquela resposta não fosse realmente satisfatória.

- É por isso que você não tira os óculos? – Chouji a essa altura comia a própria mão.

- Sim, exatamente pelo mesmo motivo que Kakashi não tira a máscara. – ele apontou o sensei de Naruto e Sakura. Todos pareciam pasmos demais para comentar.

- Eu disse. – Shikamaru deu de ombros.

- Mistério resolvido? Eu e o Shikamaru viajamos ainda hoje para Suna.

- Droga, que problemático... – Shikamaru reclamou, arrastando-se para fora com Gaara.

- E nós precisamos tomar banho, Neji! A sua cueca de ursinhos ainda está lá em casa!

- Calado, Lee! – Neji pegou Lee pelo colarinho e o arrastou dali. Aos poucos, o recinto ia ficando vazio, até que restaram apenas eu, Naruto, Kakashi e Shino.

- Hum.. acho que vou comer um lamen. Você vem, Kiba? – Naruto riu, como se nada daquilo tivesse acontecido.

- Claro, por que não? Vocês vêm? – perguntei.

- Não, fica pra outra vez. – Kakashi respondeu, abrindo um sorriso por baixo da máscara.

- Agora... será que o Neji usa mesmo cueca de ursinho, Kiba?

Akamaru baixou as orelhas, cobrindo os olhos.

Vai começar tudo de novo...

* * *

_Omake 01_

- Hum... parece que o disfarce do jogo deu certo mesmo. – Shino murmurou, os óculos ao lado da cabeceira da cama, enquanto Kakashi repousava os lábios sobre os seus.

- Tivemos que ser rápidos, mas valeu a pena nos acobertarmos e torturarmos o Shikamaru para que não dissesse a ninguém. – ele espirrou.

- O que foi, é sua alergia a pólen? – o moreno o encarou, repousando os braços sobre seu peito enquanto mordia seu lábio inferior.

- É... mas acho que posso lidar com isso. – ele sorriu, tornando a beijar Shino.

Nada como um bom disfarce para recobrir o outro...

* * *

_Omake 02_

- Foi por muito pouco que não viram vocês aqui. – Tsunade murmurou, enquanto toda a Akatsuki saía de dentro do seu cafofo.

- Ah, não reclame, un. Apenas forneça nossas drogas. – Deidara murmurou.

- E faça isso logo, o chefe está ficando estressado. – Sasori reclamou.

- Setenta e duas horas de tortura começarão se você não nos servir... – Itachi ergueu-se debaixo da mesa.

- ITACHI, EU TEREI MINHA VINGANÇA! - Sasuke bradou.

O cafofo da Kurenai era um lugar realmente diversificado.

* * *

¹ - Forever alone é um meme da internet, Google it.

² - Like a boss, velho, é o melhor meme forever. To usando o notebook na cama like a boss, yea.

³ - Rikimaru, pra quem não sabe, é um personagem de Tenchu. Existem imagens dele e do Kakashi na internet que mostram como eles são parecidos. Ambos ninjas albinos com uma cicatriz no olho e que usam máscara. Kishimoto copy feelings. E Alucard é de Hellsing, mano. Quem não conhecer se mata.

¹¹ - Tenchu é um jogo de ninjas, velho, muito mais ownante que Naruto e sua roupa laranja. Recomendo muito o jogo.

* * *

**N/A:**

Aí hoje eu estava conversando com a Nana, vulgo Nanase Kei, vulgo a Autora, vulgo aquela-que-não-deve-ser-nomeada –NNNN e ela me passou uma fic muito doida dela e tal e uma coisa leva a outra e eu fiquei pensando 'porra, o Shino nunca tira os óculos e se o Kiba... mas o Kakashi nunca tira a máscara... pelo mesmo motivo? –q' Aí a fic nasceu, como nascem todas as coisas ruins, através de uma explosão chamada Big Bang.

E é por isso que eu vou dedicar a fic pra ela, porque eu sei que ela vai rir pra caralho com isso, como eu espero que vocês riam também 8D

O cafofo da Kurenai é um oferecimento ao desciclopédia e ao ANBUnda. ANBUNDA AMO VOCÊS S2S2S2 PINÓQUIO SOU SUA FÃ, BRANCA NÃO SE MATE NAS DROGAS, MADRASTA EU TE AMOOOO s2

Sim, sou fã.

Omakes são sempre dedicados ao Hades que me ensinou essa arte. Beijosmeliga Hades s2

Por hoje...

Escrevi, sai correndo. Pau no cu de quem tá lendo 8DDD

#corre loucamente#

_**Brinks, amo vocês rsrsrs coraçaum éssidoiz s2 deixem reviews s2**_


End file.
